breaking wishes
by teacupz
Summary: /edit is in progress/
1. runaway

**Chapter 1**

**Runaway**

Note: Coo POV

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Pelangimu mengartikan gumamku._

_Menerangi selaput mimpi yang menggebu._

_Kanvas kosong bermandikan pelangi._

_Binasa lenyap oleh riak seni._

_Warnamu pun tak nampak lagi._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mati.

Hatiku mati.

Aku terus berjalan tanpa arah mengikuti kemauan hatiku yang mati ini.

"_Kamu memang tidak berguna! Lebih baik kamu tidak lahir di dunia ini! Ibu menyesal telah melahirkan kamu, Coo!_"

Tiba-tiba ingatan akan ibu terlintas di benakku.

Ya, itu kata-kata terakhir beliau sebelum aku kabur meninggalkan rumah.

Aku yakin ibu takkan khawatir bahkan mensyukuri kepergianku ini.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beberapa jam berlalu dan aku sampai di sebuah kawasan permukiman.

Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di sana dan aku pernah melihat permukiman ini digusur di berita koran.

Wew, lelah… Apa aku beristirahat saja dulu?

Kuletakkan ranselku dan duduklah aku di bekas teras rumah yang masih belum terlalu rapuh setelah penggusuran itu.

Dan terlamun dalam mimpiku…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Coo… Dengar ya, kehidupan ini memang sulit. Tapi, jalanilah menurut kata hatimu! Karena hati ini hidup dan menentukan hidup!"

_Aku mengangguk senang, "Ya, ayah!"_

_-PRANG-_

_Suara piring pecah terdengar jelas dari dapur._

"_Anjing sialan! Siapa yang membiarkan anjing itu masuk ke dapur!?" jerit ibu._

"_Ah, maaf ya, ibu… Aku lupa menaruhnya di kandang…" ucapku._

_Ibu spontan menamparku._

"_Dasar bodoh! Cepat bayar kerugian atas piring-piring itu!"_

_Aku menahan tangis dan memeluk anjing peliharaanku itu erat._

_Aku tahu ayah dan ibu kembali bertengkar lagi saat itu…_

_Aku tak tahu jalan mana yang harus kupilih._

_Saat itu aku hanya…_

_Menangis._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Beberapa bulan berlalu…_

_Bulan-bulan yang kulewati penuh dengan pertengkaran ayah dan ibu._

_Sampai satu hari, kudapati ayah telah terbaring di peti mati._

"_Ayah? Ayah mati… Ibu ini bohong kan?" aku menarik lengan ibuku keras._

"_Diam! Ayahmu sudah mati! Dan sebaiknya sekarang kamu harus bekerja!" ucapnya dengan tatapan tanpa kasih._

_Aku memulai kehidupanku di jalan._

_Menyemir sepatu, mencuci mobil, apa saja kulakukan demi nafkah._

_Pulangnya, aku menantikan sepiring nasi dari ibu._

_Itupun terkadang hanya nasi sisa atau nasi yang sudah jatuh ke lantai._

_Aku menangisi hidupku._

_Ayah telah tiada, anjingku juga telah dibuang ibu entah ke mana, dan aku sendiri meratapi nasibku ini…_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sampai suatu hari…

_-PRANG-_

_Aku tak sengaja menjatuhkan piring._

"_Ma… Maaf, bu…"_

_Namun ibu membalas ucapanku kasar._

"_Dasar bodoh! Kalau ambil piring hati-hati! Jadi pecah kan!?" gertak ibu._

"_Kamu harus ganti ini, Coo! Tidak ada makan selama 2 hari bagi kamu! Mengerti!?" lanjutnya lagi._

_Aku mencoba membela diri tapi ibu semakin marah._

""_Kamu memang tidak berguna! Lebih baik kamu tidak lahir di dunia ini! Ibu menyesal telah melahirkan kamu, Coo!_"

Tatapanku menjadi gelap.

_Kuraih ranselku dan bergegas meninggalkan ibu._

_Dan seperti dugaanku, ibu tidak mencariku lagi…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Guk…"

Suara anjing perlahan menyadarkanku dari alam mimpi.

"Wuaaaa!!" teriakku kaget setelah mendapati anjing di atas kepalaku.

"Ah! Kamu lucu sekali!" ucapku sambil memeluk anjing itu erat karena teringat akan anjing yang dibuang ibu dulu.

"Guk…"

Anjing itu membalas ucapanku dengan ngeongannya yang nampak senang.

Lalu seorang gadis kecil berdiri di depanku dan mengangkat anjing itu.

"Wah, kamu disukai sama Aru, piyo! Kamu pasti orang baik, piyo!"

"Eh? Aru?" ucapku bingung.

Gadis itu tersenyum dan kembali berkata, "Iya, Aru, piyo! Itu nama anjing ini, piyo!"

Aku tersenyum membalas senyum gadis itu.

Batinku menerawang ke masa lalu…

"_Aru… Aku saja tak punya kesempatan untuk menamai anjing peliharaanku yang sudah dibuang ibu…,_" batinku.

"Oh ya, kamu tinggal di mana, piyo?" ucap gadis itu kemudian.

"Ng…"

Aku ragu menjawab.

Apakah harus kubilang bahwa aku kabur.

Ugh, aku memutuskan bungkam saat itu.

"Ke… kenapa, piyo? Ucapanku salah ya, piyo?" ucap gadis itu menggubris kebungkamanku.

"Ng… bukan tapi tempat tinggalku… aku tidak bisa bilang," ucapku ragu.

Gadis itu memandang polos dan mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Gitu ya, piyo… Oh ya, rumahku di ujung sana, piyo! Kalau kamu mau datang, datang saja ya, piyo!" ucap gadis itu sambil menunjuk sebuah rumah yang cukup mewah.

Aku mengangguk dan gadis itu membawa anjingnya pergi ke arah bangunan mewah yang merupakan rumahnya itu.

Apa aku akan datang?

Gumam-gumam itu terus menjadi tanya bagiku.

Dan sore pun menjelma menjadi malam.

Di mana kegelisahan besar terus mengangguku.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jejakku pergi dan membekas perlahan.

Rintik kecil hujan membiaskan jejakku yang pudar.

Pelangi kecil pun takkan tampakan diri.

Sampai waktuku mengerti akan hadirnya.

Dan hadirku ini.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yo… Fic digi charat prtma…

Wua, fandom digi charat Indo dkit bgd… Moga" ad yg review, hehe…

Well, gag jd oneshot!! Trnyt lbi pnjg dan musti displit gag kya dugaan gw…

'kay then… sorry klu aneh dan thx ud bc yo… Farewell…

Catch you on the next chapter… ?


	2. secret princess gift

**Chapter 2 **

**Secret Princess gift**

Note: Coo POV…

Dan mpe akhir chapter tetap POV'na sama… ^_^'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kabut malam itu begitu tebal dan dingin.

Tubuhku menggigil diterpa angin malam.

"Dingin sekali… Apa kucari tempat berteduh yang lain saja, ya?"

Aku bergegas beranjak dari teras rumah yang bobrok itu dan mencari tempat pemberhentianku berikutnya.

Dan kakiku mengantarkanku ke sebuah persimpangan rel kereta api.

Apakah ini takdir? Aku…

Aku bertemu dengan gadis itu lagi.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gadis itu mendekatiku dan memandangku polos.

"Kamu lagi, piyo! Kamu sedang apa, piyo?" ucapnya.

"Ah, tidak! Kamu sendiri sedang apa?" tanyaku.

Gadis itu raut mukanya berubah gelisah.

"Tadi… Aru hilang… piyo…"

Aku cukup kaget mendengar ucapannya itu.

"Hi… Hilang? Bagaimana bisa?" ucapku kemudian.

Gadis itu mulai menitikkan air mata.

Ia memasukkan jempolnya ke mulut dan berkata, "Aku… Aku tidak tahu… piyo…"

Aku menggaruk-garuk kepalaku bingung.

Tak tahan melihatnya menangis, aku berkata, "Baiklah, akan kubantu cari!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beberapa menit telah berlalu sejak itu, mungkin setengah jam tapi anjing kecil itu belum dapat ditemukan juga.

Aku menggaruk-garuk kepalaku dan berkata pada gadis itu.

"Hei, sudah malam. Kita cari Aru besok saja ya."

Tapi gadis itu menolak.

"Tidak, piyo! Aru pasti ketemu, piyo! Kita cari sebentar lagi, piyo," ucap gadis itu.

Aku membatin, "_Apa boleh buat?_"

Kami pun kembali melanjutkan pencarian.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kabut langit menaungi bintang._

_Berlian murni tertutup terang._

_Melepas hasrat nyala yang tergelincir._

_Menunjuk jalan hening mengukir._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Berjam-jam telah lewat sejak pencarian itu.

Tubuh dan batinku lelah mencari anjing kecil milik gadis kecil itu.

"Hei, kita sudah berputar-putar… Bagaimana kalau kita cari besok saja?" ucapku kelelahan.

Gadis itu kembali menolak.

"Bantu cari sebentar lagi ya, piyo," ucapnya.

Kami terus mencari sampai salju pun turun menghiasi malam sepi itu.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hei, salju sudah turun. Apakah kau akan terus mencarinya?" ucapku tak tahan lagi mencari anjing itu.

Gadis itu kembali menolak.

Di penolakannya yang ketiga ini, dia berkata, "Aku harus menemukan Aru, piyo. Dia hal yang paling berarti bagiku, piyo."

Hatiku tertegun karena mendengar ucapan yang menakjubkan yang lagi-lagi diutarakan anak gadis itu.

Walau sedih, aku segera menggenggam tangannya dan menariknya.

"Ayo pulang ke rumahmu! Aku antar!"

Gadis itu tetap menolak.

Aku tak tahan melihat raut muka gadis itu yang semakin pucat karena kedinginan.

Dia memaksakan diri untuk orang yang disayanginya.

Raut wajah gadis itu seperti akan menangis.

Aku tahu kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga itu pedih…

Ya… Sama seperti saat aku kehilangan ayah.

Setelah membatin dalam-dalam, aku melepaskan tangannya.

Dan terdiam sejenak…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sehari sebelum ayah meninggal…

"_Coo! Kenapa kamu masih memelihara anjing ini? Kamu tahu berapa piring yang sudah dia pecahkan?" ucap ibu kembali memarahiku seperti biasa._

_Hari ini pun anjingku tak sengaja memecahkan piring lagi._

_Aku hanya bisa menatap terus ke bawah karena tak sanggup menghadapi tatapan ibu._

_Anjing kecil yang bahkan tak ibu izinkan aku beri nama ini pun sudah nampak begitu sedih setiap ia dihukum ibu._

_Entah berapa luka yang telah ibu ukir di tubuh anjing itu._

_Aku mengelus anjing itu perlahan._

_Tak tahan melihatku yang tak memberi respon yang memuaskan, ibu menamparku._

_-PLAK-_

_Aku tersungkur ke lantai dan ayah segera mendatangi kami._

_Dan ia mencoba membelaku sekuat tenaga._

_Dan aku sempat mendengar satu kalimat indah dari ayah yang takkan pernah kulupa._

_Ya, ucapan ayah saat itu mirip dengan ucapan gadis ini._

"_Aku akan melindungi Coo! Sebab ia adalah hal yang paling berharga dalam hidupku!"_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Aku terus terdiam merenungi hari-hari terakhirku bersama ayah yang menyedihkan.

Jika dipikir, aku juga menganggap ayah adalah hal paling berharga dalam hidupku.

Suasana menjadi hening sejenak.

Kemudian, aku kembali menggenggam tangan gadis itu.

Kuelus kening gadis itu dan berbisik di kupingnya.

"Tenanglah. Kamu pulang saja… Biar aku yang mencari Aru."

Gadis itu dengan berat hati mengangguk dan bergegas pulang dengan berlinang air mata sekaligus harapan.

Ya, aku harus menemukan anjing itu…

Agar tak ada lagi orang yang merasakan kesedihan saat ditinggal hal yang berharga dalam hidupnya seperti aku.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thx ud mau bc fic gw nhe…

Sorry yo klu chptr 2 nhe krg memuaskan dibanding chptr 1 nya… .

N' sorry klu lw" pda ngerasa dejavu bc crta nhe… Heh…

Ok, plz review…


End file.
